Screw Happily Ever After: Give Me Those Shoes!
by redinkslash
Summary: Virginia is once more whisked away into the Nine Kingdoms. Except this time, it's not her who's fighting it's her son.
1. Where have you been?

A/N: Thanks to Viperous I've kind of edited this so that it makes a little more grammatical sense. THANKS! That was just what I needed!

Virginia looked out at the river which was freely flowing beneath her. Nearby, she knew her son and husband were laughing it up, discussing those matters which were so important to the wolf kind. One day she would ask Wolf what they were. But for now she was content to look on as small fish swam around beneath her feet which were hanging off the side of the bridge she was sitting on. Today was one of those days she expected to be perfect.

Though it had been a few years since she had gone back to the Fourth Kingdom to visit Wendell or her father, her thoughts suddenly drifted back to those hazy months after she and Wolf returned to New York after an adventure she would never forget. Of course, the police had questioned her about her father's disappearance. Her friends had all been worried about where she had gone for three weeks but she had said barely anything. She just mentioned that she had been on a bit of a road trip. No one had asked about where Wolf had come from or why he was suddenly in love with her.

She smiled, thinking of how her grandmother had reacted when she, Wolf and their newborn baby boy, Kado, had come to visit her on her birthday. It was the first time Virginia had gotten to see her grandmother since she had returned from the Nine Kingdoms because she had been so busy between the interrogations and Kado's birth. Her grandmother had been surprised by the visit and had been asking Virginia to visit _alone_ ever since.

She remembered how Kado had nipped at his grandmother, his tiny tail wiggling in pleasure. Wolf had been so proud of his childish enthusiasm but Virginia had been horrified. After a stunt like that her grandmother probably wouldn't lend them money so that they could get a new apartment. But her grandmother, ever the budding socialite, decided to give Virginia the money, glad that she had ended up with someone better than her father. Even if he _did_ try to eat her.  
Virginia sighed, coming back to the present. She checked her watch and groaned, seeing that the evening had crept up on her while she was in her reverie "_Wolf and Kado should have been back half an hour ago" _She thought. She got up to look at her surroundings and cursed as she saw some sort of smoke coming from within the forest of trees.  
"Damn those two... always wanting to camp in the forest... they know it's not safe... At least Wolf is supposed to." She ran towards where she believed the smoke was coming from but quickly lost sight of it. As soon as she reached some looming trees that blocked her view of the sky she began to panic. She ran through the trees, eventually encountering a large amount of smoke which was troubling her vision. "Dammit!" She shouted and continued on through the trees, wondering if she was going in the right direction. She ended up somewhere near their apartment and found that she was near the entrance to the Nine Kingdoms. And that was where the smoke was coming from.

**(A/N: Kado is a Japanese name meaning Gateway)**


	2. Introducing

Kai

**A/N: Kai is a Hawaiian name which (according to one source) means Water or Sea Water.**

_Hurchi 2, 20th Year of White_

_It took us another two weeks to reach Enphaanar in the 5th Kingdom. We spent our days traveling over the rocky terrain. During the night, our warm clothing failed us because the temperatures had been dropping ever since we had passed through the 3rd Kingdom. Every morning as I woke up early, much before Lisee did, I'd find her nestled in my arms, and a panging in my groin I haven't felt since I was young and handsome. Each time I'd untangle myself and each day she'd whimper at the sudden loss of heat and mumble my name. I've never heard it said so sweetly especially from Lisee's own luscious lips..._

"No... that definitely doesn't belong in that pile. Why would he write something so strange in his journey log." Kai laid her head down on her desk among the piles of papers. "Why did they give me this job? Because I'm unreliable in the field. Why am I unreliable in the field? I've never been in the field so how would I know what to do when I got there... even though I did write the bloody manual on it... literally..."

She sighed and lifted her head as she heard some sort of commotion outside the door to her office. She decided that though it sounded important, nothing exciting ever happened to her and she probably had nothing to do with it. She instead took in her environment. She was surrounded by cabinets, tables and chairs which were completely covered in stacks of papers, manuals, ancient texts and the wrappers from the horrible food her mother sent her to work with every day. Kai sighed and rubbed her temples.

"This is not my day." That was the last thing she said before letting out a scream as her office door banged open and Anthony the Great himself burst into her office.  
"Gyah!" He shouted as he heard her scream. He then moved through the stacks of papers on his floor and covered her mouth. Kai let her scream die off as she stared up into his dark eyes. "Don't scream," He said. "Listen very carefully. I am not here to hurt you. I'm here to get you a better job than sorting through..." He looked down at the paper she had been trying to sort. "Old... molesting... men... porn..." He looked up at the ceiling. "I am **WAY** too old for this." He sighed and grabbed Kai's hand. "Come on we've got some more stops to make before this can be explained to you."

Keagan

**A/N: Keagan is an Irish name which supposedly means Fiery or Little Fiery One.**

"Pick up the pace boys. You don't finish this by dinnertime you don't get dinner... you don't finish this by bedtime... you don't get breakfast... I can keep going if you like..."

Keagan grumbled under his breath, feeling angry that their school instructor had thought it was proper punishment to make them paint their schools new message board. A fifty foot tall message board.

"Did you say something Keagan?"  
"No, sir..."

"You sure? You sounded like you had something important to tell the rest of us." The school instructor smirked. Keagan was about to give a sarcastic reply when the director jumped as the door slammed and then looked away as a man walked in, dragging a scared, mousy looking woman with her.

"Excuse me... uh... sir..." He said as he made his way across the gymnasium. "I'm terribly sorry but I need to borrow one of your students... Keagan... um... " He looked down at a paper in his hand. "Mastiff... Keagan Mastiff."

"Well _I'm_ sorry but he's currently on punishment, I don't know you and therefore you can't 'borrow' him."

"How do you not know who Anthony the Great is? He helped save the Nine... Ten Kingdoms four years ago." Kai immediately shrank back as she fell under the school instructor's sharp glare. "Sorry..." She looked down at her feet, ever the timid girl.

Keagan made a sound of disgust and then stood, dropping his paintbrush onto the ground beneath him, splattering red paint all over it. "If you're going to take me anywhere better do it now."

"Keagan!" The instructor pointed an accusing finger. "You are already on probation... if you leave I'll have to expel you!"

"Big deal."

"Your father would be utterly disappointed in you. I would be incredibly disappointed if your disciplinary issues forced me to be the first director of this school to have to expel a student in 40 years."  
"My father is always disappointed in me... You **and** this school can blow me." He shook his head and walked past the director, Anthony and the timid woman behind him and headed for the door.

Tony stood there for a moment then dragged Kai after him as he followed Keagan.


End file.
